Unleashed
by Moo12
Summary: What if the Sisters of the Light never found Richard? This story is about the hardship Richard goes through as he attempts to figure out the meaning of his headaches. Kahlan, also clueless, has to look after Richard as he suffers at the hand of his Han. Reviews are very much appreciated :)


Hi guys :) This is my first story and is about what would have happened if the Sisters of the Light had not found Richard to help him. I'll write in small parts but hopefully quite frequently. Mainly this fanfic covers Richard's struggle to control his magic and Kahlan helping him overcome the pain he experiences. Lots of Kahlan looking after Richard, because I can't be the only one who wishes there was more of this ;) I hope you guys enjoy it, I'll upload the next chapter very soon.

* * *

It was days like these that evoked the bitter-sweet nostalgia of Richard's days growing up in the woods. The sharp aroma of dank earth and wayward pines finely complimented the cacophony of birdsong and the snapping of twigs beneath his laced leather boots. Shrubbery spread thinly below him, like solitary stands of hair clinging desperately to a bald scalp. Filtered sunlight cast a dappled array of bright patterns across the forest floor, and if he closed his eyes, Richard could convince himself that his long strides fell on the familiar paths of Hartland. Birdsong caressed his ears, the happy chattering of countless feathered bodies in the tall trees above. A melodic voice he recognised as Kahlan's wafted lazily in the breeze as she conversed with Zedd, and Richard admired her slim figure moving swiftly and confidently over the terrain. Despite a steady pulsing ache building in his temples, the shimmering sunlight and friendly company lifted Richard's mood greatly. He smiled vaguely, contented with his situation and the progress in their quest. The magical compass rested in his pants pocket, the weight brushing lightly against toned legs. His clothes hugged his muscular form, allowing him to retain heat in the crisp air, and he felt comfortable and safe, embracing the forest environment he'd grown up in.

'There's a fork in the path.'

The young seeker glanced up, startled out of his reverie by the low, even voice of the wizard. Zedd regarded Richard with affection, his crystal blue eyes admiring his grandson's handsome, stubble-clad face. Cara leaned casually against a tree, eyeing him expectantly. Richard surveyed the split in the track, roughly grabbing the smooth metal compass, ready to direct his friends towards their destination. The device lit immediately, emitting a low hum and illuminating the stones laid into the compass face, instructing the group to travel east. Closing the gadget with a snap, Richard returned it to his pocket and prepared to begin moving once more. Busying himself with checking his gear, he subtly observed the Mother Confessor in a sneaky gaze filled with longing and desire. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, a dark waterfall that framed her pretty face and stood out in stark contrast to her alabaster dress. Her eyes were a simple shade of aqua, yet swam with emotion and intelligence that he had not witnessed in any other woman. Richard finished checking his pack, and hurried to regain his composure. He had barely moved a limb when he fell limply to his knees and his head exploded with agony.

* * *

Kahlan whipped around in horror as a piercing scream filled her ears. The sound was inhuman and animalistic, causing her stomach to turn unpleasantly. Panic blurred her vision, but she could make out Richard kneeling several feet behind her, his face contorted in pain and his fists clenched severely. He toppled to the ground and sprawled haphazardly in the dirt, the muscles in his legs spasming. Richard's hands dug into the damp soil as another yell ripped through the clearing. Kahlan jumped into action, covering the distance between them in quick strides and falling to her knees beside her suffering friend. His jaw was tensed and a torturous expression tainted those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that she found so alluring. The moment Richard recognised her, his arms wrapped around Kahlan's waist and he buried his face in her lap. She stroked his soft hair and called to Zedd, who was observing the scene, frozen and dumbfounded. Cara was gazing at Richard, stricken and shocked at his outburst, her voice wavered slightly.

'What's happening to him?'

Kahlan shook her head in response, unable to speak as the man she loved shook violently in her arms. Zedd knelt before Richard and took his head in withered hands. Closing his eyes in extreme concentration, the wizard muttered under his breath, his thumbs rubbing circles into dark haired boys temples. His efforts were met with another agonised cry from the vulnerable Richard. Zedd's eyes widened in horror, and the group stared at each other at the horrible sound of dry sobs that blasted from the pale body of the seeker. Richard's face had lost it's colour, and almost blended with the light fabric of Kahlan's dress. A light sheen of sweat beaded on his face and soaked the earth-coloured cloth that covered his body. The cries were reduced to low moans of agony, like a wounded animal calling for the release of death. Every tendon stood out, taut beneath the sickly coloured skin. Richard Cypher was suffering, and although it killed her, Kahlan was completely unable to help him.

* * *

Pain. All he could feel was pain. It blinded him. Involuntary cries left his mouth, his feet hammered against the ground and he could feel a solitary tear run down his face. His head was on fire, charred by invisible flames that licked at his ears and shot waves of agony through his body. His own screams echoed in his ears, and his eyes snapped open, vision tinged with red. Kahlan's eyes met his and like a child, Richard reached out for her, seeking the comfort of her body. He felt her thin fingers grasping his hair, unaware of the damage occurring beneath her hands. His head slumped, resting against her thighs as the scene before him began to fade. Richard was vaguely aware of panicked voices, but called to the darkness to engulf him and swallow the pain. The last thing he felt before he lost conciousness was Kahlan's smooth skin against his burning cheek, and her emotion-filled voice in his ear.


End file.
